


The tale of the Uzumaki brothers

by Deadpool111



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: What were to happen if things went different from the Nine-tail attack? What if the Kuybi became human?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama/Matatabi, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**4 Years ago** _

* * *

It was a relentless night in the hidden leaf, as the demon called Kuybi attacked the village. "We've driven him out of the village! Now keep at him, one after another!" Ordered the Third Hokage. No more then a few seconds after he'd given the order, a massive gust of wind was released as waves and waves of ANBU black ops ninja charged towards the Kuybi screaming "CHARGE!".

Whilst in mid-air, the ninja black-ops, and Leaf Jounin, as well as a sizable Chunin, threw dozens of kunai tagged with explosives which detonated on the Kuybi's giant and towering face- which rivaled that of the stone faces of the previous Hokage which were carved into the mountainside behind the Hokage tower. The Kyuubi roared in annoyance, it opened its' mouth and a massive ball of chakra that built up into a tailed beast bomb.

The third Hokage took a step back and shouted in question "It's going to do _that_ again!?". Just when all hope was lost, there was a torrent in the skies that gave way to an incoming object. A giant toad by the looks of it, but this was no ordinary Toad...this was none other than Gamabunta and on the top of his head was a very furious Minato Namikaze, aka the Fourth Hokage. Gamabunta slammed down on the Kuybi with his hand on the Kuybi's head as he shouted: "Not so fast, you moron!"

The attack stopped the build-up of the tailed beast bomb, but made the Kuybi VERY angry as he stares up towards the insignificant Toad, despite his efforts to get up- Gamabunta held him down. The Third Hokage landed near the beast and called out to the Fourth Hokage "Minato?!"

Thinking that he didn't hear it, Gamabunta shouts "Lord Fourth!". "I know..." Responds Minato as he lands on the Kuybi's head whilst performing hand seals. Once done, there was a bright yellow flash and both the Fourth and Kuybi were teleported far away from the village.

After a while the Third looks up north and sees a yellow explosion, and he can only assume that that was Minato's doing. "THERE!" He shouts as he runs along with the ANBU and the Jounin, leaving the Chunin behind to safeguard the Village in their absence.

* * *

Meanwhile with Minato...

The fourth Hokage teleported himself towards an empty field with Kushina and his newborn son Naruto in his hands as he had some time to grab them. After saying some things to his red-headed beauty of a wife, Minato turns to face the beast, but then as he clasps his hand together to make a Jutsu seal- Kushina stops him and says "Wait! I...I can still do it".

Kushina holds Naruto tightly in her arms and turns, making her back face the Kuybi, then, chains with gold light shot out and dug under the ground before emerging near the demon and entrapping him in it. The Kyuubi falls to the ground and Kushina coughs, she was getting weaker by the nano-second. Minato checks up on her, she huffs again and again as she says "I'll take the nine-tails with me...to my death"

But Minato had other plans, he erected a barrier and summoned an altar 'I have work to do' he says to himself. To much of Kuybi's and Kushina's confusion, they both think to themselves as to what Minato might be doing.

"I'm going to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside Naruto using the eight signed sealing" Minato clarifies. This terrifies both the Kuybi and Kushina.

A while later, the Third Hokage and the ANBU as well the Jounin show up in time to see the Kuybi vanish into something. When Lord Third sees Kushina, he can only assume that something was Naruto.

Then, much to everyone's surprise. A moderate amount of the Kyuubi's chakra goes astray and somehow manages to merge with the nature chakra surrounding the field, a bright light then shines down on everyone and then...suddenly.

Both Lords heard what seemed like an infant crying, Minato looks towards Naruto bu he's asleep. He then looks to the ground and sees another child! This child had dark red hair and was in a way, very identical to Naruto. It opens its' eyes and Minato gasps as he sees the silted and beast-like eyes of the Nine tails, even the chakra radiating off the child belonged to the Kyuubi. This _**was**_ the Kyuubi! but something was different, he had Naruto's chakra in him as well...somehow.

Then, a motherly instinct her over as Kushina moved towards the other child. She picked it up and then it stopped crying and started...laughing?! Kushina smiles and holds the former Kuybi closer.

Lord third finally catches up and silently orders three ANBU to go and destroy the Kuybi remnant once and for all. They move in and quietly withdraw their kunais, however, Kushina catches them in the act and using her last bit of strength she throws 6 shurikens in their path making them halt dead in their tracks. She then spoke in a calm, comical, weak and dark voice "If any of you still value your ** _'manhood'_** THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY TWO CHILDREN!"

The three ANBU, knowing what Kushina was capable of when she was helpless and enraged, stepped back and headed her warning and slowly went back to Lord third's side. Lord fourth flashed his wife a surprised look and whispered to her "Are you sure about this Kushina?"

"Couldn't be surer than anything else" she responded with a smile, bringing the two boys closer to her and kissing their foreheads in which they responded with a smile.

"Well if you are...then I am too!" Minato said as he readied himself to fend off any ANBU that came near them. But to his surprise, none moved and then the captain spoke up.

"We could take you on easily Lord Fourth...but, It's not you we fear. We...well prefer to keep our **_'manhood'_** rather than lose it, cause we're kinda scared of Lady Kushina"

Lord's third and fourth laughed and were joined by the Jounin as well, then things became serious. "Lord fourth...a...are you sure about this? You know that is the Nine-tailed fox right?"

"Not anymore...it has nature chakra as well as Naruto's chakra...meaning he's got my chakra running through him."

"Very well then...but, not that it's my business. But what are you going to name him?" asked the Third

"Kurama..." whispered Kushina

"What's that dear?" Minato asked as he heard her say something. She looks up to all assembled before her and proudly declares "HIS NAME!...is **_KURAMA UZUMAKI_**!".


	2. The grand scheme

"KURAMA! NARUTO!" screamed an angry anime-style Iruka sensei. The two Uzumaki brothers laughed hysterically as they ran away from the Jounin after pulling one heck of a prank.

They finally outran the mad Jounin and retreated into their house where they went upstairs to their room, they locked the door and laughed a-lot more to the point where they were reduced to tears and were on the floor. Naruto looked at his Kurama, he had the same spiky hair as he did except for the fact that it was dark red like their mom's. His eyes were all that was left of Kuruma's demonic past besides his own nine-tailed chakra, which Naruto also possessed, they both wore the same shirt and pants with a red spiral at the back of their shirts.

"That was hilarious!" Naruto laughed

"I...I know! I think Iruka looks good in pink and green!" Kurama laughed as he thought of Iruka's weird look. He now had green hair and pink clothes, on top of that he triggered one of their many instant-face-paint bombs so now he looked like a clown. The two brothers put an arm around each other and broth themselves closer as they hugged out their latest success.

They spoke too soon...their room door came flying off, their faces turned white and they now look scared as hell with white eyes and blue linings above their heads just dangling there. Through the door came an angry, anime-styled Kushina.

"What...did...I...tell you two about pranks!" She shouted. "GAH!" Shouted the two brothers as they tried to run but Kushina caught them "NO!I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Kurama pleaded "Me neither!" Naruto moaned.

"You two are going BACK to Iruka and apologizing. And you're also going to CLEAN UP your mess!" Kushina raged. The inner Naruto and Kuybi screamed 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' while crying anime tears.

They saw Iruka at the door, and Kushina handed them to him. Once they were gone, Kushina laughed out loud at the image of Iruka- sure their pranks were bad but this time it was funny. Maybe she'd gone a little too harsh on them.

A few minutes later and the two brothers finally finished cleaning up Iruka's house from all the dust and paint. They washed his cloths and dried them the old fashioned way, without using fire-style (Kurama said it would be faster). A now calmer Iruka then came face to face with the brothers, he chuckled and crossed his arms "I hope you two learnt your lesson".

Naruto looks down in shame and says "Yes Iruka sensei". Iruka eased up a little more and sighed and continued "It's not that much of a big deal ya know...and for thanking you for cleaning up, how's about we go for ramen?". As soon as those words left his mouth Kurama and Naruto jumped in and rejoiced, their inner selves screaming "YES!".

Fast forward two years later...

Kurama and Naruto were both six years old at this point, and things...weren't the same. Their parents were very busy and Kurama noticed that his brother was starting to feel, left out and lonely. Despite Kurama's presence, Naruto was still sad inside but he never showed up- however, the real deathblow to Naruto came today night. It started just today morning when Naruto and Kurama were at the academy.

The two came by Mizuki, the Chunin told the two that if Naruto ever wanted to pass then he'd have to get a scroll from the edge of the forest and learn a Jutsu from it. It was all an illusion, but it was good enough to fool the firstborn son of Minato.

Later in the night, Naruto and Kurama went to the location as told by Mizuki. However, what the brothers didn't know was that that scroll contained forbidden Jutsu that was sealed by the First lord Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Mizuki took advantage of it and spread the word that Naruto and Kurama were attempting to steal the scroll, unfortunately, Minato and Kushina were away on a mission in the land of lightning.

The word of this reached Iruka and worry crept over him, the people of the hidden leaf already hate him...this just makes it worse. Iruka sped through the forest and found the two boys, tired and on the ground.

Iruka chuckled " It's all over"

"Oh...master Iruka" Kurama responded, Naruto looked up at the Jounin and laughed a little. Iruka was taken back by this and flashed a confused look "Huh?" he said. At that instant, Kurama felt something was wrong. If this was part of the exam then why was Iruka acting like this? 'Something here isn't right' Kurama thought

"Got me already? Not bad! You're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one Jutsu" Chuckled Naruto and he scratched the back of his head continuously. 'He's been out here practicing, I can tell how hard he's been working' Iruka thought, seeing this Kurama's warning senses rang loudly and buzzed out of control 'something definitely isn't right...feels like Naruto's been set up'.

"Listen Iruka sensei, I'm gonna show you this new Jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate and then everything will be ok as anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes right? Isn't that how it works?"

Iruka was even more confused and he started it by saying "Huh?! Where'd you get that idea from?". Naruto continued and said that it was Mizuki sensei told him about it, where to find the place and the scroll and then, Iruka's confused face turned into shock 'Huh?! Mizuki?!' Iruka thought. Kurama's senses went crazy 'I should've known! This was all a set up! Damn you...MIZUKI!'


	3. Broken spirit

Then, out of the blue- Kunai knives came soaring through the air towards Naruto. "Naruto look out!" Iruka shouted as he pushed him back towards his brother, who was prepared to fight.

"Woah wait! What's going on here?!" Naruto asked in shock as he spotted Mizuki up on the branch of the tree top. "Naruto! Kurama! Give me the scroll before Iruka steals it!". Before Iruka could answer, Kurama extends his hands in front of his brother and growls "As if! You tricked us! You just want the scroll for yourself!"

"You lied to me!" Naruto screamed "When my dad hears about this!" Kurama growls as that's all he can seem to do. "ME?!" Mizuki laughed, he regained his composure and shouts back "I'LL TELL YOU WHO'S REALLY LYING!"

"No! Mizuki don't!" Iruka yells as he figures out what Mizuki is saying. The sudden response by Iruka caused a wave of depression and mistrust to flow over Naruto and Kurama as they got trapped within Mizuki's web of lies. "They've been lying to you your whole lives...everyone seems so friendly don't they? But deep down and when you're not looking, it's a whole different story...that is, since the decree 12 years ago"

"W...What decree?" Naruto asks, now full of fear and sadness. Kurama feels the same way but is curious to hear what Mizuki has to say, and he does so by saying "Everyone knows except you and Kurama...even YOUR OWN PARENTS KNOW! THEY DEVISED IT ANYWAYS! Iruka's trying to hide from you even now, he;d do anything to shut me up".

Kurama takes over and asks "What's this all about Mizuki! You'd better not be lying!". "Why does everyone but me and Kurama know about it?" Naruto asks.

Then, Iruka shouts at the top of his voice " DON'T TELL THEM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!". Mizuki ignores it and explains that the decree is that no one can tell you the NINE TAILED FOX is inside you!"

"What?!" Kurama gasps as he couldn't help but glance towards his younger brother, slightly out of fear. But what Mizuki doesn't know is that the nine tailed fox is in his presence in the form of Kurama Uzumaki but that fact eluded both Kurama and Mizuki as well as nearly everyone but Lord third, fourth, Kushina and a few senior ANBU that were there on the night of the incident.

The only thing the rest knew was that Kushina had given birth to yet another child during the Kuybi attack and that it was sealed inside of Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation, thinking how shocked Kurama must be right now. Mizuki continues and rants about how the fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and pulverized the village has taken over Naruto's body, he then shouts "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX NARUTO!"

"Stop it!" Iruka shouts but Mizuki continues, Naruto's world turned upside down and Mizuki's words were lost in the wind. Naruto falls to his knees and shouts "NO,NO,NO,NO...NO!"

'Naruto!' Iruka's thoughts screamed in concern, Kurama's whole body is shaking and he can't do anything as this info was too much to take in. "That's why...YOU'LL NEVER TRULY BE ACCEPTED IN THIS VILLAGE! You're mother, father, Kurama and even your beloved sensei Iruka hates your guts!"

"That's not true!" Kurama counters defiantly as he steps in front of his brother "So what if he's the nine tails...that just makes it a whole lot cooler to have him as a brother". Inside Naruto, his heart lightens up as he knows that at least Kurama accepts him fully...even if the others don't.

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki shouts as he unties one of his giant shuriken as hurls it at Naruto at breath-taking speeds, he then throws Kunai's to pin Kurama to the ground and Iruka to the wall of the shed so that they'd see Naruto being killed before their eyes.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka screams as he struggles to get free, but it's useless. Naruto stumbles and struggles to get away when suddenly he's frozen in place. Kurama couldn't bear to look and turns away, quietly sobbing. Then he hears the sound of the shuriken collide with a kunai and someone landing on the ground 'Oh shit' Mizuki's thoughts scream.

"You can open your eyes now you three" Says a calm and familiar voice. Naruto is the first one and sees the familiar white robe decorated with red flames at the bottom with letters on the back that read ' **_FOURTH HOKAGE_** '

* * *

Author's note: _**I know this chapters short but i couldn't think of a long suspenseful way to end it. But the next chapter's full of action and will be a little long to compensate for the the missing action in chapter 2 and the little action in the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	4. Genin! The hard earned title

"D...dad?!" exclaimed Naruto and Kurama in shock, "Lord fourth!" Iruka exclaimed. "Boys...are you two alright?" Minato asked in worry, as info like this could cause someone to entirely breakdown. "I am" Kurama responded bringing joy to half of Minato's heart but when Naruto didn't respond he called out to him "Naruto? what about you?". When he still didn't answer he said something that Mizuki used to his advantage "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you"

'No...i thought it was a lie, not dad too' Naruto thought. "HA! I told you Naruto! See?! What did I tell you" Mizuki ranted. Naruto gripped the scroll and ran off, and he never looked back. "NARUTO!" Iruka shouted sadly "NO!" He continued along with Kurama.

"Whops...guess ya should've told him" Mizuki taunted, to Minato it was like rubbing salt into a wound. "Mizuki..." Minato growled silently "Iruka!" he shouted

"Yes lord fourth!"

"Take my son Kurama and get out of here NOW! And find Naruto if you can!" Minato ordered "I'll take care of him" He continued. "Yes sir!" Iruka said as he picked up Kurama and fled. "Now then...Mizuki. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!" Minato shouted as his expression darkened, he hated Mizuki now more than anything in his life.

'This isn't good...can't win again't lord fourth like this!' Mizuki thought as he threw another giant shurkien towards Minato and performed Jutsu seals " _ **SHURKIEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_ ". Mizuki's one giant shuriken became several hundreds and all was directed towards Minato who just teleported away from them and made a rassengan which hit Mizuki from the back, but he exploded into smoke. "A clone?!" Minato murmured.

Then, out of the shadows Mizuki performed another Jutsu " _ **FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER SHURIKEN JUTSU!**_ ". Minato countered by teleporting the attack back to Mizuki, the flaming shuriken hit him but he exploded into smoke. "Another clone?! Wait a second! He's going after Naruto!" Minato said to himself as he gave chase. He found Iruka and Kurama but not Naruto and explained that Mizuki went after him.

"I'll go find him!" Kurama volunteered as he stood up, but Iruka and Minato said no as it was too dangerous. But then, considering Kurama's past he reluctantly said yes as he sped off to find him. Unknowingly, Minato placed a rajin mark on Kurama's back.

Kurama finally found his brother hiding behind a tree with the scroll gripped in his hands, crying. "Hey it's ok...it's ok" Kurama said as he hugged his vulnerable brother, unknowingly to the two, Mizuki tracked them down and summoned a giant shuriken. He threw it and it spun towards them, Kurama noticed and his eyes widened as to what happened next- Iruka sensei threw himself in between the brothers and the shuriken, letting it pierce his back. Naruto was all the more depressed, but also angry- so when his dad showed up and tended to Iruka, Naruto stepped in front of all of them.

"Brother!" Kurama shouts

"Naruto what are you doing! It's too dangerous!" Minato shouts.

He ignores then says darkly "If you ever touch my sensei or my family again...I'll kill you!". "Let's see you try Nine tailed fox!" Mizuki retorts, Naruto then performs the hand sing for the new Jutsu he learnt from the scroll " _ **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_ ".

Suddenly the forest was teeming with dozens upon dozens of Naruto shadow clones. "Like I said...BACK OFF!" scream all the Naruto clones as they pound Mizuki to a bloody pulp and with Minato adding his Rassengan to the mix, Kurama adding his clone jutsu and Iruka with his Shuriken Jutsu added in as well.

By the time it was dawn, Mizuki was no more. Then Iruka made a move and tied something to Naruto's forehead and made him turn to face his family as he Minato proudly stated "Naruto my boy... _ **YOU GRADUATE**_ "


	5. Land of waves,rogue encounter

As of that day, Naruto became a Genin along with his beloved brother Kurama. In time they got accepted into a a team, team 7 to be precise, the only remaining member that was a Genin was none other than Uchiha Saskue. They were under the guidance of their Jounin Kakashi Hatake, and today the team of 12 year olds and their senor sensei would be embarking on a mission to the land of waves to battle the evil terrorist Zabuza.

* * *

During a mission breifing with Lord Third, he explained that the group would act as bodyguards on a journey. "Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily, Kurama chuckled and Saskue only managed a smile. "Well tell me? Who is it?! Who?" Naruto asked and Kurama laughed "Calm down bro! I'm excited too ya know!"

'Hmm...interesting, Kurama really is becoming human isn't he? From that incident almost 6 years ago to now...it's hard to believe that the Nine tailed fox has a caring side, but then again...he does have no memory of what happened that day nor does he want to know. Kushina...Minato, truly you've worked wonders over the former demon fox! Look at him! He's playful and caring! He's changed...because of you' Lord third thinks to himself.

"Don't be so impatient, I will bring him in now." Smiles Lord third as he tells the man to come in. The doors open and Naruto's eyes widen with excitement, but it was short lived.

"What! A bunch of little snot nosed kids!" says the man. The guy is a middle aged man with grey hair, glasses ,a beard and wine bottle. Although disappointed, Naruto and the team escort the man out of the Village, when Kurama asks Kakashi. "Sensei..aren't there Ninja there in that village too?"

"No...there are no Ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own customs and culture where Ninja reside" Kakashi says as he goes on to explain that in this continent the existence of Ninja villages mean strength and military power. He goes on about equal status, no government ruling over them and that the land of waves has Natural protection so there's no need for ninja villages.

"Then which ones do?" Kurama asks and Kakashi answers by stating "The five nations with these villages are the land of fire, our home, the land of water, lightning, wind and earth and each occupy various territories.

"I see..." Kurama says "So i assume that's not what those villages are called?" he asks. "No you're right. The village in that land of water is known as the hidden mist village, the one in the land of lightning is known as the village hidden in the clouds, the one for the wind is known as the hidden sand village and the one for earth is know as the hidden stone".

"And, they are only the ones permitted to have the title of Kage, meaning shadow, so we have in the order i just told you about the villages- we have Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazakage and Tsuekage. And they command thousands upon thousands of Ninja" Kakashi says as he finishes explaining.

"Damn...so...so my dad is really important huh?" Kurama asks

"Yup" Kakashi answers.

The group pass along a bridge and continue on a road, where Kakashi spots something odd. A puddle on the side of the road, he knew then that this was obviously a trap. But he didn't want to tell the team anything as he wanted to lure him, her or them out.

So they passed it, and then two ninja wearing the headbands representing the Hidden mist village emerge form the puddle and charge towards Kakashi. They unleash chains with spikes and... ** _tore him apart._**

The Genin didn't even know what hit them, the two ninja were suddenly behind Naruto. Kurama noticed and did signs for a jutsu " ** _SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_** "

The Kurama clones gave Naruto some breathing space from him to summon his own clones, the Kurama clones kicked the two shinobi away from his precious brother. "Clones huh?" Said one of the mist ninja "No matter...you're going to DIE!" screamed another. Though outnumbered, the two mist shinobi kept going at the clones and that was when Saskue decided to end it. He jumps above the two ninja and performs Jutsu seals " _ **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ ".

The fireball knocked the two mist goons back, Naruto and Kurama punched out the first shinobi but the second one got through and scratched Naruto's hand with his poisoned claw. Naruto screamed and the mist ninja tried to go in for the kill but Kurama caught the ninja claw and crushed it with his bare hands, "No one...harms my brother!" Kurama screams as he grabs a piece of the smashed claw and stabs the Mist shinobi before kicking him towards Saskue who kicks him up into the air.

Naruto, although wounded, still found the fight left in him to jump upwards towards the Mist shinobi and deliver a gut wrenching downward chakra backed kick. The Shinobi, instantly passes out.

The three Genin heard clapping from behind "Well done you three" Says a voice, Saskue and Naruto stare in disbelief and Kurama's eyes widened "Sensei?!" Kurama said in shock. He looks to Kakashi's 'remains' but only found wood 'so he used the substitution jutsu eh? Clever' Kurama thought.

"Now then..." Kakashi says as he looks towards the unconscious Mist ninja "Let's see who we're dealing with..."


	6. Land of waves, Zabuza momichi

"Yup...this confirms it" Kakashi says as he inspects the ninja. "These are mist shinobi" he continues, but Kurama wasn't listening as he was kneeling down next to his injured brother.

"Keep still bro" Kurama says as he wraps a bandage around Naruto's injured hand, "Ok Kurama" Naruto groans. Once the wound is bandaged Kurama hugs his brother and says "Stay safe ok?" Kurama says while smiling. "Ok bro".

"Hey! Are you two listening?!" Kakashi snaps. "Sorry sensei...but I always put my brother first before anything else" Kurama counters and Kakashi nods his head in approval. "I was saying that these two were ninja from the Land of water"

"Mist shinobi?!" Kurama exclaims, "Correct" Kakashi replies. "Damn...they're strong" he says again

"We have to keep moving" said Sasuke. The rest of the team and their escort nodded and they proceeded as per their schedule...

The team boarded a boat and headed towards the land of waves, they then reached the docks after a while and disembarked. The old man they were guarding spoke up "Ok get me to my home...and I mean in one piece"

Kurama growled slightly as he thought that he was being ungrateful for his sibling getting hurt trying to protect him, Kakashi noticed and cut him off by responding to the old man "Right". As they moved forward Kakashi started to think 'the next pair of ninja wont be Chunin...it will most likely be a Jounin with deadly skill'

They moved along the road in silence, when suddenly Kurama stops in his tracks- his warning sensors blaring. He looks to the left and sees a giant sword hurdling towards them, "Look out!" He shouts as he pushes Naruto to the ground. The rest see the sword coming towards them and ducked, it buries itself in the trunk of a tree and a figure appears on it a moment later.

The figure was shirtless and had a baggy looking pair of long pants as well as bandages that covered his nose and mouth, much like Kakashi, he had pad like things covering his lower arms. But what scared them was the headband he wore...it was identical to that of the two mist Chunin that attacked them, as Kakashi and predicted but he wasn't what he expected.

"W...who is he sensei?!" Kurama asked

"His name is Zabuza Momochi...an rogue ninja from the blood mist Village". Kakashi explained "Plus...he's an expert of the silent killing" He continued

"An assassin eh" Kurama said as he stiffened, he hadn't felt like this since the encounter with Mizuki. He withdrew his kunai and backed up against the old man, Naruto followed his brothers example as well as Saskue.

"No wonder the two Chunin lost...it's because of you, Kakashi of the Sharingan!"

'Sharingan?!' Saskue thought, Kurama and Naruto both thought what was a Sharingan. "Well well...if it isn't Zabuza Momochi...what do you want" Kakashi demanded, already knowing the answer.

He lifted up the headband that covered his left eye and the Sharingan revealed itself, strangely enough Kurama felt anger towards it...extreme anger. His eyes slits became narrower and his canine teeth became longer along with his nails. Then he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder, in that instant his anger was quenched, his eye slits became normal, and his nails became normal again.

"You ok Kurama?" He asked noting his sudden anger. "I'm fine Naruto" Kurama responded, he then thought 'What is wrong with me?! Why do I feel so angry towards that...THAT EYE?!'.

"Well you already know that answer to that" Zabuza smirked as he landed on a body of water nearby and raised his right hand up high "NINJA ART! HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

After a gut wrenching twenty minutes and Kakashi telling Saskue that he wouldn't allow his comrades to die...Zabuza finally showed himself, IN BETWEEN THE THREE GENIN AND THE BRIDGE BUILDER!

Kakashi and the rogue ninja fought until Kakashi was caught in a water prison he then summoned a water clone to face the Genin and to kill the builder. Naruto and Kurama as well as Saskue thought of an excellent plan, Naruto and Kurama lead the way and performed the hand sign for their signature jutsu 'SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!' . About half a dozen clones were present, they all pounced on Zabuza but he shook them all off.

Naruto skidded across the ground and fiddled with something in bag. 'I'm not done yet' Naruto thought and he grabbed a metallic object from his bag and tossed it to Saskue "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted

Saskue grabbed the object and realized what it was and smirked 'So that's your plan eh? Not bad Naruto' Sasuke thought. He held the object in front of him as it unfolded "DEMON WIND SHURIKEN! WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!"

Saskue threw it and it spun towards the water clone, it exploded into smoke to reveal the Genin Kurama. He landed on the clones shoulder and used his kunai to destroy it by plunging it into it's head, he jumped off and threw another Demon wind shurkien at Zabuza. However he dodged it "A shuriken can't touch me!" he shouted.

The Shuriken exploded into smoke like it did with Kurama and this time it revealed Naruto. He threw a kunai at Zabuza and he was forced to release his grip on the water prison. The kunai, however managed to scratch Zabuza just beneath the eye making him enraged.

Zabuza ran towards Naruto and swung his sword at the boy, he fell into the water and heard a sound of metal against metal. He looked up and saw that it was none other than Kakashi Hatake than blocked the sword swing...WITH HIS BARE HAND

Chapter 7: Chapter 7:Land of waves,the mist tracker  
Zabuza's eyes shook in horror as he realized that he now had to deal with the copy ninja of the leaf. He saw Kakashi's sharingan pulse and he broke off his engagement.

Kakashi kept a constant eye of Zabuza with his Sharingan, he started to perform a multitude of jutsu seals and Kakashi copied all of them in compete accuracy.

Sasuke and Kurama were amazed at the precise speed and accuracy their sensei had when copying Zabuza's jutsu 'So many handseals...and not one error' Sasuke thought 'Damn...looks like we got the best sensei in the leaf!' Kurama thought. They looked on in amazement as their sensei finished copying Zabuza's handseals and they both shouted in sync " WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Then, the water started to move until two dragons made of water appeared simultaneously and began to attack each other. Zabuza charged at Kakashi with his long sword and kakashi somehow countered it with his kunai, both Jounins now locked in a battle of willpower. The water started to move and behave like a tsunami, that sent Naruto flying through the water.

However, the water dragons soon took themselves out and the water became still allowing Naruto to escape to the worried arms of his brother. Meanwhile, Kakashi was mimicking Zabuza's every move.

"How's he doing that! It's like..."

"I know what you're going to do next?" Kakashi said completing his sentence. "It makes you angry doesn't it?" Kakashi taunted pointing out the obvious, "You're just copying me! When I'm done with you you wont be able to open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza raged as he began to perform handseals for a jutsu.

However, Kakashi was already familiar with the said jutsu that Zabuza was going to use and was quicker "WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!". Zabuza was caught off guard and thought to himself 'i was just about to set a vortex! How'd he know?! Damn it all...KAKASHI!'

The Vortex slammed Zabuza to a nearby tree where Kakashi hit him with four Kunai knives. "This will be your last fight...ever!" Kakashi scrowled, but just as he was about to kill him, two senbon needles flew out of nowhere and pierced two points in Zabuza's neck. He then fell to the ground out cold and pretty much dead, Kakashi looked up and found a boy...no more than Naruto and Kurama's age with a mask with the sign of the Hidden mist village on it.

"A tracker ninja" Kurama deduced

"You are quite right" he said as he jumped downwards and slung on of Zabuza's arms over his shoulder. And much to Naruto's already growing distaste, he disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto scrowled as he began to pound the ground. Kakashi caught his hand before he was about to slam the ground again "Save that anger for the next enemy" Kakashi said casually.

"You'll get em next time ok Naruto?" Kurama said as he slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders "Ok..." Naruto grumbled. "You guys can rest up at my place if you want" said the bridge builder, the team nodded and they moved forward. But as they were, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and his normal eye widened and he fell down to the ground.

"SENSEI! Kurama shouted as he went to Kakashi's side. "He's drained!" Kurama said as he measured his chakra levels, the old man slung Kakashi's arm on his shoulders as they moved towards that land of waves and towards his house.


	7. Land of waves, final assault

Team 7 had reached the old mans home, Kurama and Sasuke took Kakashi upstairs to rest while Naruto spent time with the old man and his family. While he was unconscious, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about the mist ANBU that killed Zabuza 'He should've disposed of the body there and then...unless...he saved him! DAMN IT! of course he did! Those senbon put Zabuza into a death like trance, how could I not have known!' Kakashi thought.

Just when Kurama and Sasuke were about to leave, Kakashi opened his eyes and took a deep breath, alerting the two genin. "SENSEI!" Kurama exclaimed as he rushed over to Kakashi. "Oh good you're not dead" Said the Bridge builder as he came into the room along with Naruto, as he'd insisted to check up on Kakashi, "Your mission's complete isn't it?" he continued.

Kakashi glanced over to the builder and he narrowed his normal eye "No, it's not" Kakashi said plainly. He saw Kurama about to ask so he went ahead and said it "For starters we have to protect you whilst you build it, and another thing, remember that Mist tracker?"

"What about him Sensei?" Sasuke asked "He didn't kill Zabuza" answered the Sensei. "WHAAAT?!" exclaimed everyone in the room in pure shock, "But sensei! You checked him for a pulse, e...even I did and found nothing!" Kurama stuttered as he wasn't keen on facing the rogue Jounin again.

"Think about it for a moment...he should've destroyed the body then and there. Isn't that right Kurama?" Kakashi asked, as he knew that Kurama knew a lot about tracker ninja.

"Yes, he should've." said Kurama "GAH! I was blind! How could I of all people not have known!" Kurama shouted as he buried his face in his hands while shaking it.

"It wasn't your fault bro, even Kakashi fell for it..." Naruto reassured as he slung his arm around Kurama's shoulder. "Yeah...don't beat yourself up over it" Sasuke said as he and Kurama along with Naruto left the room.

"Wait a moment you three!" Kakashi ordered. They heeded his command and turned around to face their injured Sensei "Tomorrow, I'll train all three of you in the art of chakra control"

"But we already learnt that" Saskue said as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead, anime style. "Well yes, but this is more advanced. So get some good rest and tomorrow, well train, besides...there's no doubt about it that we will be seeing Zabuza and that kid again...I just know it"

* * *

The Next day, Kakashi stuck to his word and trained the three Genin in chakra control by making them climb a tree without the use of their hands, only by concentrating the chakra to their feet will they be able to do it. Obviously Kurama was able to do it first, followed by Naruto and Sasuke later on.

By the time they finished training, they went back to the builder's house and ate next day, the team moved outside and watched the builder at work when a mysterious fog descended upon the bridge, one that was all to familiar with Kakashi

"They're here" Kakashi exclaimed, alerting the builder and the genin. From the mist emerged, Zabuza and the boy, Kurama and his brother along with their sensei and Sasuke stood ready for the impending assault

There they stood on the opposite side of the bridge, Zabuza and that Mist ANBU who's name eluded the. Kurama tensed and withdrew his kunai along with Naruto and Sasuke who moved back to protect the builder, who was petrified in fear, Kakashi charged at Zabuza with no words being exchanged.

The Mist Anbu, better known as Haku, charged at the three Genin. He then stopped which caused all three to flinch, they then saw massive chunks of ice form around them and that formed into a dome. In each side of the dome were mirror like objects that portrayed Haku, they were surrounded.

"Humph! Big deal, it's just ice" Kurama grinned as he performed hand-signs " _ **FIRE STYLE! BLAZING WHIRLWIND!**_ ". "Good Idea!" Sasuke commented as he did his own fire style " _ **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ ". The attacks combined and hit the front portion of the mirrored dome, there was smoke and alot of it too, when it cleared Kurama and Saskue's eyes widened "WHAT?!" they shouted in unison as they saw that the ice was intact and unharmed.

"Tsk...this doesn't look good" Naruto pointed out. "No kidding little one" Kurama replied as the three Genin stood back to back, "It's useless...even Zabuza couldn't break outta here. For this isn't regular ice...this, is my _**KEKKI GENKAI!**_ "

"Oh no..." Saskue mumbled as he tensed up and braced himself for whatever was to come.

'We're done for' Naruto thought.

"We just need to hit harder" Kurama deduced. But as he said that he felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder and shouted "GAH!", his face scrunched up in pain as he looked at the source of his discomfort and saw a senbon needle stuck in his shoulder.

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted in worry as he too was struck with senbon needles. "NARUTO!" Saskue yelped as he was struck with those deadly needles too.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the mirrored dome...

Kakashi and Zabuza fought long and hard, but it wasn't until Kakashi heard Kurama shout in pain that he lost focus and had to fall back. "That mirror...don't tell me that's..."

"A Kekki Genkai? Your powers of deduction are flawless as they say Hatake." Zabuza praised as he slung his giant sword on his shoulder, Kakashi narrowed his eyes and wondered why he stopped attacking. "Not even the best Jounin I've faced could come outta there, face it copy ninja, you're students are dead!" Zabuza growled as he advanced with his sword as he brought it down on kakashi.

Luckily he dodged it and threw a kunai in retaliation, the kunai plunged itself in Zabuza's shoulder and he roared. "KAKASHI!" Zabuza yelled as he charged at him with blood-lust in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Ice dome...

Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama were covered in senbon. They were all breathing hard and sweating, despite the cold atmosphere around them, then Haku disappeared.

The Genin were partially relieved but were still on guard. Haku appeared in the top right mirror, above Naruto, "Goodnight kid" he said with a slight hint of sorrow in his voice.

The needles raced towards Naruto's injured body, what happened in the next few seconds was a blur to Naruto. He saw the needles coming at him and heard Sasuke shout his name, he saw his body move and Naruto shut his eyes. When he opened them he saw Sasuke in front of him, then the realization came to him and it broke him. Sasuke had taken the hit FOR him.

"S...Sasuke! Why?!" Naruto asked as he panicked, fear creeping over him. What would he tell Mikito-Chan, Sasuke's mother? Scratch that- what would he tell Itachi when he met him in the village? 'Oh hi itachi! Listen your bother's dead because he sacrificed himself for he and took some senbon to the heart?!'. No, he couldn't! H...He wouldn't! He can't!

"Because..." Sasuke answered "Because...I won't let my friends die! And you Naruto are my best...friend" Sasuke said as he sighed at the last two words. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body fell backwards, he felt the power of gravity push him down and Sasuke hit the ground with a sick ' _ **THUD**_ ' causing the senbon plunged in his back to get pushed further in, "So much for him" Haku taunted as he disappeared into the mirrors.

Kurama's eyes widened as to what just happened, his brain unable to process Sasuke's sacrifice. 'Now for the red haired one' Haku thought as he appeared just above Kurama, he threw about five senbon needled at the former tailed beat. Kurama heard the needles coming and did his best to avoid them, but, just as Haku appeared up there he vanished and appeared behind Kurama and threw another five senbon needles.

This time, the needles hit Kurama in the back and sent a jolt of pain up his back, causing him to shake and fall to the ground. Naruto bore witness to this and tried to shout but his voice failed him "Kurama...no..." was all he could squeak out. Naruto's eyes began shaking and he began to feel lonely as well as upset and miserable.

But then...something snapped from within him. Naruto's neck muscles tensed as he clenched his jaw, his sorrow replaced by a building and blinding and Savage RAGE. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks widened and became more feral, his blue eyes replaced with red eyes with slits, his hair stood up more as they became more spiky.

His finger nails grew out to become claws by the looks of it. In Naruto's mind this had happened because of him! It was his fault for requesting a higher level mission and THIS is what happened, it happened because he was WEAK. It happened because it was Naruto after all and people died around him...all was silent except for the swirling of orange chakra around him. But then the silence was broken when a voice in his head rang out ' ** _KILL THEM ALL!_** '

Haku noticed all of this and wanted to end it, this wasn't looking good. He threw 7 senbon at Naruto who just slapped them away like they were nothing, "I'LL...KILL...YOU...ALL!" Naruto yelled, it was then replaced by a roar. That roar caused the orange chakra to unleash itself wildly, struck at the mirrors to no avail.

But then, Naruto focused it all into a destructive force and blasted it upwards, shattering the dome causing the whole structure to break and shatter. Haku was sent flying out of his hiding place and crashed next to Zabuza. Who stopped fighting and picked up the boy and fell back.

Kakashi sensed why Zabuza did it, and the feeling he got sent chills down his spine. 'This energy...' Kakashi thought as he struggled to look back, but he did anyways. 'Oh no' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto's current state.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked in concern, his hand in his kunai pouch, he circled his student and caught a glimpse of his other two 'so that's why' he thought. "I'm so sorry" Kakashi frowned.

"Kill...them ALL!" Naruto roared as he charged... _ **AT KAKASHI**_!

Naruto charged at Kakashi, with killer instinct. He slashed at the Jounin with his claws, and Kakashi blocked it with his kunai and broke off the attack- retreating to the end of the bridge where Zabuza and Haku were. "What...did...you...DO!" Kakashi demanded as he stared at Haku with anger which only masked his fear.

"I...I...don't know! He only acted like this when I took down the guy with the red hair" Haku stuttered with fear, who had about five senbon drawn and ready to be thrown. "Kid's gone savage...I'll give him that" Zabuza muttered as he had his sword at the ready, "That's not just savagery Zabuza...that's the power of the Kyuubi!" Kakashi warned

"K...Kyuubi! You mean that demon fox is in that brat!" Zabuza stammered as he took a step back. Then he smirked as let out a dry chuckle "Well then...I'm a demon too! And this, is as interesting as it gets. _**LET'S SEE WHAT THIS DEMON'S CAPABLE OFF!**_ " Zabuza roared in glee as he sprung forward and swung his giant sword at the possessed Naruto. Who countered it with his claws, the two demons broke off their attack and Zabuza laughed "I haven't had this much fun... _ **IN AGES**_!".

Haku and Kakashi bore witness as the two demons clashed again and again, with Zabuza bearing a huge grin on his face. And when ever Naruto would land a hit...Zabuza only laughed. He charged again and drove Naruto back towards where Kurama and Sasuke lay, Naruto then pushed Zabuza back with full force making him stumble across the bridge.

'That's unusual' Zabuza thought as he got up and rubbed his head, he saw Naruto pacing back and fourth on all fours, 'why doesn't he attack?' Zabuza thought. Then he got a glimpse of what or rather in this case who he was guarding. "Ah I see..." Zabuza said as he slung his sword on his shoulder

"What? What is it?" Kakashi asked. "He's guarding them...those other kids" Zabuza responded. 'Naruto...' Kakashi thought to himself.

"In that case, the only way to stop him is to wake those kids up" Haku deduced. "Yes but how're we gonna get past him" Zabuza asked as he pointed his sword at Naruto, who was still pacing up and down.

"Leave that to me..." Kakashi said as he opened his sharingan eye. All three charged with blinding speed, Kakashi reached into his pockets and took out three smoke bombs and threw them at Naruto, who held his arms across his face as defense.

The smoke engulfed the possessed per-teen who was frantically looking around for any signs of Kakashi and the other two shinobi. He spotted Haku up ahead he lunged at him, clawing at the mans back.

But he disappeared into smoke leaving wood in his place. Naruto then felt a hand wrap itself around his neck, and he tried to get free but failed, "KAKASHI! NOW!" Zabuza shouted as he slammed Naruto down on the floor.

Naruto roared out loud and he struggled to get free, "Gah! HAKU! I need HELP!" Zabuza exclaimed as he was struggling to keep the boy down, Naruto saw senbon needled and Kakashi soaring through the air towards him.

The Senbon pinned Naruto down and Kakashi landed on top of the boy, who stared dead into Kakashi's eye. A big mistake. Kakashi's sharingan flashed and Naruto went limp.

"We have to get those boys up and at em...even I know that genjutsu wont hold him for long" Zabuza said as he went for the Uchiha and Kakashi went for Kurama.

They pulled the senbon out of the kids and used healing stuff. "C'mon kid...wake up!" Zabuza urged as he shook his shoulders wildly. 'Damn...Haku got this one good, he's going to be out for a LONG while'.

Kakashi adopted a similar approach to Kurama and even threw water on him. When the water came into contact with his face Kurama got up and gasped and coughed. "Easy there..." Kakashi said as he patted him on the back

"N...Naruto" Kurama muttered, then his eyes popped open in realization "NARUTO! LITTLE ONE WHERE ARE YOU!" . "Easy there Kurama he's over there. Now listen here" Kakashi said

When Kakashi was done explaining, Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief. "No...NO! That's not true! The nine tails couldn't have!" Kurama whimpered.

"It did...it was triggered by seeing you and Sasuke fall. So by making him see you're fine, i'm sure that he'll snap out of it" Kakashi deduced. Kurama nodded and Haku shouted "SIR HE'S AWAKE!".

Kurama heard Naruto roar and saw Haku flying across the bridge and into the water below. Zabuza went down after him leaving only Kakashi and Kurama to deal with Naruto, "Naruto..." Kakashi said as he extended his left arm to hide Kurama. He and Naruto circled around each other for quite sometime "Kurama is safe" Kakashi said

Naruto growled as if to say' LIAR!', Or 'PROVE IT!'. Kakashi slowly took Kurama's hand and slowly dragged him towards Naruto's line of sight, "Hi little one" Kurama greeted, a hint of fear was present.

"Hey listen...Sasuke's safe too ok, he's just out cold that's all." Kurama smiled. Naruto stood up on his two legs and...smiled. 'As i deduced' Kakashi thought to himself.

The orange energy around Naruto disappeared, his eyes became the friendly blue that we all know and love, and those whisker marks turned to normal. "R...really?" Naruto asked. His voice had returned and he no longer growled or roared.

"Yes really" Kurama smiled as he approached his sibling and gave him a much needed hug. "I thought you were gone Nii-San"

"It's gonna take more than needles to kill me little one" Kurama laughed. "Hey...where'd Zabuza go?" Naruto asked and Kakashi tensed abit "Well...I'm not sure" Kakashi lied.

"Well where-ever they are...they'd better not mess with us!" Naruto laughed and Kurama joined in with the laughter. Kakashi quickly scanned the bridge and found Zabuza and Haku on the other side nodding. And then, they disappeared into thin air...or rather into the thick mist. Kakashi nodded as well and closed his sharingan eye and covered it up with his headband. He saw Sasuke sit up and look around in confusion, he smiled and sighed as he closed both his eyes.

The mission on the land of the waves...was over.


	8. Revelation

Team 7 departed from the land of waves, waving the builder and the towns inhabitants a hearty farewell. On the way back to Konoha, Kakashi was deep in thought as to how the Kyubi was able to take control of Naruto like that...things just didn't add up and the numbers didn't match. None of it made sense, the eight signed seal was supposed to be the most complex seal to have ever been invented.

He kept glancing back to Naruto again and again, his eyes fixated on the genin who held such a tremendous burden over his shoulders. Then after a few short minutes, everything clicked into place.

'it's rage...no seal is perfect and my theory is that the seal is weakened by raw and tense rage, hence why the Kyubi was able to take a hold of Naruto like that' Kakashi theorized. He would most certainly have to report this in, but it wasn't all that straight forward- if anything- this just complicates things. He'd have to request a private audience with lords 3rd, 4th and maybe even Kushina, but then again, this was supposed to be between them only and Kurama's not that stupid.

He'll know that somethings amiss, and Naruto will suspect somethings not right as well. He may not look it, but Naruto's a whole lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for. He glanced back one last time and saw Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke laugh their hearts out, he smirked under the mask and faced the front. Maybe...just maybe...he could include the head of the Uchiha in this as well, as only wood style and the power of the Sharingan are the only two things that are know to be able to restrict to Kyubi and since that Yamato was the only one with wood style he'll have to include him too, just in case.

They boarded a boat to return to Konoha, it was getting late so Kakashi went downstairs and found Naruto, Sasuke and Kurama sleeping in separate hammocks close to each other. Kakashi smiled at the the sight and set went to the farthest end of the room and slept. But before he did sleep, he did a last minute recall at who he was supposed to invite for a private talk about the 'incident'...so he'd have to seek out Lord 3rd and fourth, easy, Kushina, Fugaku Uchiha, and Itachi as he was apart of the ANBU so it'll be useful to have him on board, and then the hard bit...getting Yamato.

Kakashi yawned and shut his eyes, he'll worry about getting Yamato later...

* * *

The next day...

The boat finally arrived at Konoha, Kakashi payed the man and team 7 entered the village. Now was the time to execute his plan, Kakashi told them to follow him as a report would have to be given.

The team entered the office and found Lord's 3rd and 4th who were shocked to see the shape all four of them were in. "Mind telling us what happened?" Lord third asked as he noted the senbon wounds on the three genin "Oh Dad,er...turns out Kakashi said something bout this actually being an 'A' ranked mission except of a 'C' rank cause we encountered four rouge ninja from the mist"

The fourth was all too stunned, and not only by that fact that they survived an 'A' ranked mission but because of the confusion and the fact that 4 rogue mist nin had intercepted them. "Yeah lord fourth...one of em trapped us in an ice Kekki-genkai called Crystal ice mirrors" Sasuke added "Their leader was a man called Zabuza Momochi" Kurama added

"ZABUZA!" Lord thrid exclaimed out of shock as he turned to face Kakashi "Is this true?!". Kakashi only nodded simply and then spoke up "My lords...i wish to engage in a private conversation with you, with the presence of additional people and not with the genin"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes lord fourth, it's very serious" Kakashi said as he glanced over to Naruto. Minato noted this and nodded, as he dismissed the genin from the office.

They ran out the door to go play in the park. "Now then Kakashi...what's this all about?" Lord third asked, "Before we begin...I'd like to include Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kushina sama and Yamato in this as well" Kakashi added

"This is...odd but very well" Lord third said as he motioned and ANBU to gather the people that Kakashi listed. A minute later, the room was occupied with the required people needed for Kakashi's plan.

"Now then Kakashi...what's this all about?" lord third asked again.

Kakashi took a deep breath as the news he was about to deliver would be unnerving, "During the last battle with the terrorist Zabuza and his companion Haku of the ice Kekki-genkai...the nine tailed fox seized control of Naruto's mind, he then single handedly broke through Haku's Kekki-genkai attack and ultimately force a temporary alliance between myself, Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke and Kurama were gravely injured with senbon attacks to be of any assistance and they were knocked out as well...the senbon targeted their vitals, the needles only hardly missed Sasuke's heart and Kurama's neck. But needless to say they were incapacitated"

The fourth jumped from his seat forcing it to fall down at the back of him, his eyes shaking with disbelief at what he'd just heard. Kushina gasped and clasped her mouth with her hand, tears threatening to fall as she felt her heart break inside of her...she couldn't believe that she'd almost lost her two sons, true enough that Kurama was the Nine tailed fox itself but Kushina had raised him and Naruto together, this had to be the chakra remnant of the Kyubi that was sealed in Naruto, Kushina and Minato at the day of that incident. Itachi's heart wrenched at the fact that Sasuke nearly died, and Fugaku wasn't as pleased with it as itachi was.

The third and Yamato were speechless at the turn of events that had happened. "What...the...Nine tails...did WHAT?!" Minato shouted at the last word as he slammed his fists down on the table. Kushina threw Minato a death glare as she misunderstood him, she was too engulfed by sorrow to listen perfectly and with that said...she made a terrible mistake.

"MINATO! IT'S NOT KURAMA'S FAULT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!". The others present int the room raised an eyebrow to Kushina's outburst, she then quickly covered her mouth with her palm in realization of what she'd said.

"Kushina..." Minato sighed. Then a piece of the puzzle within kakashi's mind clicked together, and that was the answer as to how Kushina gave birth to TWO infants whereas all her medical records showed only one. There were no signs of adoption or anything...unless something happened that night. Now it all made sense, the nine tail chakra radiating of Kurama when he'd first met him, the abnormal chakra reserves, and stilted eyes and the noticeable intolerance for his sharingan eye.

Kurama Uzumaki was not an Uzumaki at all...he was the Nine tailed fox. The same fox that had attacked the village, killed millions and destroyed families was now in the park with Naruto and Sasuke playing tag, seems stupid but it added up, he could tell that none of the others got it and decided to keep it for himself...he'd have to confront Kushina and Minato afterwards. But for now...he still had to deal with another mystery, if the Nine tailed fox was out cold during the fight...then how'd he even control him in the first place?! Telepathic link maybe? No...to unrealistic, but a possibility none the less...

But for now...Kakashi would have to wait for the proper moment to play his card. Now...all he had to do was wait


	9. The Chunin exams! Intro

Later that day in the park...

Kurama, Naruto and Sasuke were panting in exhaustion from all the running they did in their game of tag. "Hey guys" Naruto said, breaking the silence between the other two team-mates.

"Yeah Kit" Kurama asked, using the nickname he gave Naruto, he stared at him with a smug expression on his face . "Kit?! Seriously" Sasuke laughed causing Naruto to smirk in response and to also roll his eyes.

"I'm hungry, let's go get ramen!" Naruto suggested. "What about we try something new?" Sasuke countered, he'd eaten ramen so many times that he'd forgotten what rice tasted like.

"Oh? Like what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I've always seen my nii-san eating this thing called 'Dango's'...I wonder what they're like and why he's so addicted to them. There's a stall down the road that sells em, wanna go get some?" Sasuke asked

"Sure! I'm game" Kurama agreed, as both he and Sasuke waited for a response from Naruto. "Eh, sure...why not!" exclaimed the blonde as he shrugged.

The three walked down the road and found the shop Itachi was so obsessed about. They went in and ordered some Dango's to try out, Kurama munched on his and hummed with acceptance. He swallowed and held the treat up to his eye level and smirked, he licked the outside of his mouth to ingest any food stuff that might be sticking on his face. "This isn't that bad to be honest..." Kurama smirked as he took another bite.

Naruto hummed in agreement along with Sasuke. Once they were finished with their tasty treats they payed and went outside, only to see the sun set, it's cozy orange light engulfing the entire village. "Well, It's been fun. But i gotta go!" Sasuke said as he walked away, he turned one last time to wave goodbye to his two best friends in all of Konoha, as he made his way back to the Uchiha complex.

Naruto and Kurama also waved their Uchiha friend a hearty farewell and walked back their home, not far from the park. Kurama and Naruto finally reached the house and let themselves in, they opened their sandals and put them outside as they walked into the house.

The smell of freshly cooked rice and other tasty foods greeted them as they walked in. Minato, who was sitting at the table on the far end of the house, was reading one of Jyriria's few 'none pervy' books. He looked up and saw his two sons enter the house, he smiled and greeted them "Welcome home Naruto, Kurama"

"Thanks dad!" exclaimed the two brothers in perfect sync. They saw their mother Kushina run towards them, she embraced the two of them in a tight hug, knowing the perils they faced during their mission. Deciding to delay the topic of their mission for a later time, Kushina took the jackets of Naruto and Kurama off and dumped them in the washing machine.

'Now you two go up and get dressed ok? And sleep early as Kakashi has an important announcement to make tomorrow" Kushina says, earning a meager nod from her two sons. The two boys turned and started to go to the stairs, that was when Kushina noticed the senbon holes on Kurama's shirt and the blood that stained his blue shirt underneath, she noticed that Naruto also bore similar marks and bloodstains on his shirt.

She clapses her hand on her mouth and gasps silently, trying hard not to cry, as it's not easy for her to see those types of marks on her 12 year old sons...let alone **_any_** 12 year old for that matter. Minato senses somethings not right with Kushina and he sees the marks on their backs, he frowns and thinks to himself 'How could I've gotten the intell wrong? I sent them on an 'A' rank mission...they're luck to survive' Minato thinks to himself.

Then all is returned to normal when Kushina goes into her anime rage mode in response to Naruto and Kurama running up the stairs. He hears them yelp and run faster, which led to Kushina practically storming after them. Minato chuckled and continues to read his book.

* * *

The next day...

Naruto is awoken by the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders. He groans and feels himself get dropped down back on the bed, his eyes flutter open and he tries to find the source of the disturbance when he sees a shirtless Kurama with black trousers outlined with dark red grabbing his favorite blood red t-shirt from the chair.

He puts it over his head and allows the shirt to slide down his arms and cover him. Kurama notices that his little brother's eyes are open and smiles "Mornin' sleepy head"

"Morning Kurama!" Naruto says as he jumps out of bed with a renewed sense of energy, the covers were practically flying onto the other side of them room when he hit the ground.

Kurama shakes his head, smirking in the process. Once the two Uzumakis finished breakfast they head down to a field near the edge of town, where unsurprisingly, Sasuke was and Kakashi wasn't.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greets with glee. Sasuke turns and finds Kurama and Naruto walking up to him, the raven smiles and replies "What up Naruto, Kurama!"

"Eh, nothing much to be honest..." Kurama responds as he high fives the raven haired Uchiha. Today he was wearing an outfit similar to his usual one, the only difference was that this time it was dark grey with the usual Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the back, the dark grey really made the symbol pop out because of the dramatic contrast in colors.

"I see sensei is late again" Naruto pouts as he slumps his shoulders. "He'd better have a good damn reason for it" Kurama hissed crossing his arms, as though some Kami was listening Kakashi shows up a few seconds later, a book in hand. "Sorry i'm late...got lost on the road to life"

All three went into anime depression mode, blue and black lines hang on their foreheads in response to Kakashi's ridiculous excuse. "Worst..." Sasuke starts

"Excuse" Kurama continues "Ever..." Naruto finishes, still in anime depression. They could tell that their sensei was smiling from under the mask.

"Anyways...for what i wanted to tell you" Kakashi starts off, getting the attention of the three genin, "I just came back from the Hokage tower...and I'm please to tell you that all three of you are qualified to take the Chunin exams this year"

* * *

"The Chunin exams?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, a set of test to test your individual skills and to see if you are indeed worthy of becoming a Chunin" Kakashi responded with a smile. "Wait! So does mean that we get to become Chunin after the exams?!" Kurama asked, his face lit up with excitement and joy, the three tensed up and failed to contained their excitement, waiting for an approval.

When Kakashi gave a meager nod, the excitement bombs in each of them blew up. "YES!" shouted all three of them while jumping in the air,

"But..." Kakashi said, interrupting this brief moment of joy, causing all three of the genin to fall back to earth. "Do not underestimate this test, because not only are you going to face other leaf ninja...other genin from other villages will be your opponents as well, since this year...the exams are held right here in Konoha"

All three friends masked their faces with seriousness, but on the inside they were jumping for joy. 'When i get promoted to Chunin...I'm one step closer to besting Itachi-nii! and maybe once i'm Jounin...I'll join the leaf's Uchiha police force and work my way through there!' Sasuke thought, a small smirk creeping up towards his face.

'Chunin eh? Don't mind if i do' Kurama thought as he turned to look at Naruto and smiled 'The kit's been dreaming on being a Hokage from day 1, something i'm not particularly interested in, but maybe...I'll aim for being on the Anbu protection squad for the Hokage. That way, I'll be able to stick around with that dreamer'

'ALRIGHT! Being Chunin brings me one step closer to being Hokage!' Naruto thought "Mom, Dad, Iruka sensei, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurama, I swear...I...WILL...BECOME HOKAGE!'

Kakashi looked at his students and thought to himself 'They've come a long way...each with their own goals, Sasuke wanting to be the captain of the Uchiha police force, Kurama with the Hokage ANBU and Naruto wanting to be Hokage. My thoughts? They all will achieve their goals...'

"And one more thing!" Kakashi announced, snapping the three out from their thoughts. "This exam...will not only test your physical strength, but your mental ones as well...and i shall tell you this"

All three raised an eyebrow to this "And what's that?" Sasuke asked

"Prepare to have your old selves destroyed!". "WHAT?!" They shouted "Being a Genin isn't the same compared to being a Chunin, you'll need a different mindset...so what your parents failed to do, to make you grow up, this exam will accomplish just that". Kakashi smiled at the sight of their eyes twitching and their bodies shaking "Good luck" He said as he casually walked past the three Genin.

"Oh and by the way!" Kakashi said again, not even bothering to stop "The exam's next week".

* * *

Sasuke was a little shocked for the exams to be so close by, he wondered what changes would occur to him. He only hoped that his dream would stay intact...heck...he remembered the time he met Kakashi for the first time, the day he met and made friends with the sons of the fourth Hokage...

**_Flashback..._ **

_"Welcome everyone! My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm going to be your Jounin instructor from here on out"._

_Sasuke just stared at the one eyed, mouth covered Jounin and at his two new teammates. Kakashi spoke again "Now then, let's get to the introductions..." he pointed to Sasuke who waited to see if he'd say more "Let's start with you Uchiha, tell us your name, likes, dislikes and plans for the future"_

_Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke up "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are spending time with my brother, training and trying to make new friends. My dislikes aren't really worth mentioning and my plans for the future are...to become the captain of the Uchiha police force, earn my dad's approval and to be my brother's equal...if not better"_

_"Ok...now you" Kakashi said as he pointed to Kurama. "My name is Kurama Uzumaki, my likes are spending as much time of the day with my brother as i possibly can, hence why most of my like would be similar to his...like ramen, pranks, making legitimate friends..."_

_"Legitimate?" Kakashi asked_

_"Yeah, some guys just wanna be friends with us cause we're the Hokage's kids...they seem good but their not. Anyways, I don't really have any dislikes and my plans for the future are...well...i haven't really thought about it but I've though of becoming an ANBU black-ops captain"_

_"I can help with that! I used to be an ANBU captain myself" Kakashi smiled proudly as he pointed towards Naruto "Now then...you're turn"_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are the same as my brother's and I don't have any dislikes...and my plan for the future? To be the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen! And to never ever give up!" Naruto pouted with all the confidence in his voice._

_Sasuke stared at the two and thought, 'we have similar goals...i'm gonna try and make friends with them!'_

**_FLASHBACK ENDS..._ **

"I've worked so hard! Mom knows that and she says dad does too and that he's proud,but why does a part of me...think that it's not true." Sasuke frowned but then regains his composure and shakes his head getting rid of all doubt and his thoughts cream in his head 'NO! I will fulfill me dream! I WILL become STRONGER! and one day Itachi...I WILL OUTCLASS you and just you wait...before you know it, i **_WILL_** FULFILL ME DREAM OF BEING A CAPTAIN IN THE UCHIHA POLICE FORCE! And I _**WILL**_ EARN DAD'S RESPECT! JUST YOU WAIT KONOHA! The Uchiha are about to get a new captain...and that captain...IS _**ME**_!'

* * *

After that day, Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke trained hard as they could. Sasuke was down at the Uchiha training field and Kurama and Naruto were at training ground 35, unknown to both, they were being watched by their sensei. Who in turn reported back to their parents, to say that Sasuke's mother and Itachi were impressed was an understatement.

However, Sasuke's dad still had very high standards and only just acknowledged it...angering the young Uchiha when he found out hence putting him a a rather foul mood. The raven went to his room to cool off, but he only got worse when he over-heard his father talking about how his dream for the future was mediocre and the position of 'captain' would be passed down to Itachi regardless.

That was it, his anger fumed and he couldn't think straight...hell...he couldn't think at all. Sasuke gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He ran out the door and did the unimaginable...he activated his sharingan and dropped kicked Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the clan, Captain of the police force...and his father.

But he didn't stopped there...since the drop kick was enhanced with chakra plus the fact that Fugaku didn't even expect it made it extremely difficult for him to recover.

"Get up..." Sasuke growled as he grabbed Fugaku by the shirt and smacked him with the base of a kunai, hard. He then kicked his own dad up into the air, propping himself up with the base of his left palm only, then he pounces upwards behind his dad who was still dazed and unable to think straight. He then saw the base of his own son's left leg smack him straight on the stomach, hard and enhanced by chakra. Sending the man crashing out the house and outside to the yard.

He then threw Fugaku on the the adjacent wall and pinned his there with a kunai, Sasuke's sharingan spun and the two tomoes in both eyes spun along with it, then one of the tomoes split into another tomoe, making the sharingan stop spinning. Now...Sasuke had a three tomoe sharingan in both eyes, a fully matured sharingan.

"Now then...for _ **Nii-san**_ " Sasuke growled with venom seeping from his words. He left the Uchiha compound in search of his next prey...Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Back at the compound...

Mikito Uchiha, Sasuke's mom, just came back from shopping. She placed the groceries on the table and went out to the yard to looks for Fugaku or Sasuke, she gasped as she stared at Fugaku's state. She ran o him and got a good look of the kunai tat held his shirt in place with the wall...and she knew it well.

She frowned in sadness and closed her eyes 'Oh Sasuke...i should've known this would happen eventually'. Then she heard Fugaku cough and gasp "You've...got to stop him, Sasuke's going after Itachi...who know's what he'll do to him" Fugaku said, coughing after he said that.

"Just so you know...you deserved this. All you ever did was compare Sasuke to Itachi and you destroyed his dream of being captain of the Uchiha police force, don't think i don't know. How could you?!" Mikito shouted as she silently prayed to Kami "Oh Kami, please...let my prayer not got in vain. Protect Itachi and make make Sasuke realize that Itachi had nothing to do with this...they were very close and now...please oh Kami i'm begging you! Please!'.

Tears began to from on Mikito's eyes as she gazed up into the heavens above.

* * *

Itachi had just finished another mission and collected his pay from the Hokage. He went to the Uchiha compound, but not before he heard a voice familiar to him...only this time it was laced and dripped in the toxic venom of pure hatred.

" ** _Hello...Itachi_** "

"Sasuke?" Itachi began to ask, but then he felt something whiz through the air and cut his cheek which left a burning sensation in it's aftermath. It was like had slowed down drastically, itachi couldn't even move, he felt what he thought was his younger brothers knee collide with his rib cage...cracking a rib.

Itachi spat out blood and got a look at his attacker, he couldn't see much as the path he was walking down was encased with shadows but all that was visible...was a pair of glowing, red, fully matured pair of Sharingan eyes filled with hate staring into Itachi's soul which made the ANBU Uchiha shiver.

The attacker broke off his attack and tried to launch another kick but itachi blocked it and fell back. A dozen question lingered in Itachi's head, 'who is this guy?', 'Why is he after me?', 'is it really Sasuke...'. Just in case if it was Sasuke, itachi restricted himself to only taijutsu and genjutsu as ninjutsu would hurt his little brother.

But his did it only to make him back off, Itachi weaved hand signs for a basic jutsu " _ **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**_ ". The fire ball wasn't aimed at the attacker though, it was aimed just above his shoulder, but that was the aim...to get a good look at who he was.

The fire ball light up the street he was on and the light shone on the attacker's face, revealing a young 12 year old Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's eyes widened and they twitched a bit, then from this revelation he started to fell the cracked rib again as he gripped his side and fell to one knee, breathing hard.

"Sasuke?! Why?! What have i done to you?!" Itachi asked in shock and misery. Seeing his little brother doing this to him was saddening, "Why?...WHY YOU ASK! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ASK ME WHY?!" Sasuke yelled

Itachi grimaced from the sheer volume, "You...and father...DESTROYED MY DREAMS! MY LIFE IS NOTHING NOW! YOU'VE RUINED ME!" Sasuke yelled as he performed hand signs for a jutsu that not even itachi anticipated.

Lightning gathered on his hand and his sparked everywhere and made a loud chirping noise 'THAT'S! NO WAY!' Itachi thought "C...CHIDORI!" Itachi gasped.

"So you know this then...good. You and father have taken EVERYTHING from me...and now with father taken care off, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he gripped his chidori forearm and charged. He saw Sasuke's eyes flash and he couldn't move...'damn it! I can't move...he paralyzed me"

"GOOD RIDDANCE...ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted as he attempted the jab. But just then, at that final moment Itachi muttered "I'm so sorry...Sasuke" and Sasuke stopped, the jab was but an inch away from his face, as if some invisible hand stopped his rampage and made him think clear again. Good memories with Itachi began flooding his mind, the lightening was illuminating the corner Itachi was in.

* * *

From a distance...Mikito bore witness to this and awaited Sasuke's next move...but he just stood there, the lightning began to fade and die out. Darkening the area Sasuke was in whilst still managing a faint glow to Itachi's area, tears fall freely from Sasuke's face as the chidori dies out completely.

Mikoto sighs in relief and prays 'Oh Kami! THANK YOU!'. "K...kai" Sasuke says, releasing Itachi from the entrapment he put him in. Sasuke wait for Itachi to strike him down or yell at him or do something harmful like a slap or something, but Itachi finally grasps everything that's happened and only pulls him in for a hug.

Mikito smiles and goes back to he Uchiha compound, but then she hear Itachi shout "Sasuke!" and she turns around only to see Sasuke run away and Itachi just lowers his head, everything in his body just either stings or burns or is just bursting with pain. He falls to his two knees grimacing once more at the pain of his cracked rib, he feel his cheeks become wet from tears streaming down. But what hurts even more...is the pain he fells inside, not his ribs, but something else.

Feeling all this pressure build up within him both emotionally, internally, and from the burning outside. The Anbu Uchiha collapses on his good side and passes out, something very...un-itachi like and very uncharacteristic of someone like Itachi. But Mikito knows that's not the case, she goes to him and carries him back home to heal, where Fugaku is eating away his lunch, and Sasuke it no where to be found...

* * *

Kurama was walking through the streets and past the ramen shop when he spotted someone familiar inside, a 12 year old he knew all too well that wore a dark shirt and light grey pants. He went inside and sat next to the brooding raven and placed an arm over his shoulder when he realized that the Uchiha was sobbing. Or...he used to be anyways, seeing his friends so distorted made Kurama think what was up "Hey...Sasuke, whats up? You don't seem very well today"

"I'm fine" Sasuke snapped. "I know that look you know" Kurama said after some while of silence, and Sasuke turned his head towards the red head, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto was like this after Mizuki sensei tried to kill him"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke gasped in shock, not knowing of this incident. "Yeah, that happened...the point it Sasuke, i don't know what happend with you and your father, nor is it my business to know...i only know that you fell out with your dad because everyone knows that's a fact, there's tension in the air whenever you two are together. Naruto only pulled through because of me...and I'd say, that if you want to feel better again...go to you're mother or anyone you feel close too, hell maybe even Itachi. Point it..."

"I get it" Sasuke interrupts as he finishes the rest of his ramen and pays for it. He jumps off his seat and was about the leave the store when he stops and says "Kurama..."

"Yeah?" he answers back

"Thank you" Sasuke replies as he walks off into the streets of Konoha, running to the training fields to practice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha complex...

Mikito goes up to check on Itachi,she goes to his room and opens the door. However, she only finds an empty bed and an open window and concluded that he went after Sasuke. 'Of course he would' She smiled 'Why wouldn't he'.

Mikito enters and cleans up after Itachi, and goes downstairs to make dinner for the two boys...whom she prays will come back, one in particular.

* * *

Elsewhere in training ground 33...

Sasuke was training none stop, using his Sharingan, Chidori and fire Jutsus. Panting hard, the Uchiha stared at the damage his attacks caused. He wanted to keep going but he'd already exhausted his chakra and was extremely exhausted. 'Itachi-nii...forgive me' Sasuke thought as he practiced his kunai and shuriken jutsu, hitting the targets with the utmost perfection, then he heard what sounded like crows squawking from the distance.

The young Uchiha glanced up at the sky as it darkened, the light was completely swallowed up by the sheer amount of black crows that were blocking out the sunlight. "Very impressive" said a voice from within, Sasuke knew who it was and didn't say anything, he only watched as the crows combined into one another and ultimately forming a person, forming Itachi.

Itachi was wearing his Anbu gear, which made it clear to the younger sibling that the moment his older bro could walk he went out to find him. "Oh...hello Nii...Itachi" Sasuke said, replacing the word Nii-san with Itachi to show him that he still hadn't gotten over the events that had transpired just a few hours ago.

Itachi placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and dragged him into a gentle hug, Sasuke didn't even resist...it was like he was a rag doll. "I'm sorry Sasuke...i didn't realize how much tou-san had tarnished my image in your eyes, if i had known..." Itachi whispered into the ravens ears as he clutched his own fist in anger at his father's actions "If i would've known...I would've asked him to treat us equally. Please forgive me" Itachi apologized, fearing Sasuke answer to be a 'NO' would've shattered the ANBU Uchiha. But as if some Kami was smiling down on Itachi today, he heard what he wanted to hear from Sasuke, "It's ok Nii-san...i forgive you.".

Then a thought entered Itachi's mind and he chuckled "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "You're not giving on on becoming captain are you?"

"Never!" Sasuke pouted proudly. "Good! Because you cannot become captain without facing some harsh challenges, think of tou-san as one big challenge...a captain must observe and assess the situation at hand." Itachi explained and Sasuke grinned "Ok...i'll see it in that way"

"And one more thing Sasuke..." Itachi said. "What is it?" He replied, Itachi merely looked into Sasuke's eyes and said "Your eyes...let me see them" . Sasuke understood and awakened his Sharingan, earning a happy response from Itachi "Very nice...just like mine, tell you what. I'll teach you how to use your Sharingan for the Chunin exams and you come back home, deal?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the proposal "You?! Teach me?! Oh Nii-san I'd love that!". Itachi laughed and brought Sasuke back home to the Uchiha complex, as the life of day was swallowed up by the dead of night. The house's atmosphere was more friendlier this time around, it was only Itachi, Sasuke and Mikito at the table. Fugaku was sleeping upstairs as he had his dinner early...Mikito just kept her eye on Sasuke and smiled 'My child...you have returned. Kami...thank you'


	10. Chunin exams Kurama unleashed

After that fateful day...Sasuke trained with Itachi on his Sharingan. Occasionally, Shisui would stop by and help out as well, Sasuke had really grown to take a liking for Shisui as he was also a really good friend. Naruto and Kurama weren't an exception on training as well, they trained hard for the Chunin exams and when the day finally arrived...they were ready.

The first part of the Chunin exams consisted of a written part, in which there was a mysterious 10th question. And due to Naruto's determination, him along with his team passed the exam and advanced to the second stage...to _**the forest of death!**_

* * *

Therest of the shinobi from the first exam and team 7 were awaiting for the arrival of their examiner. The forest itself was dark and crawling with monstrous insects, Kurama shivered at the sight of a giant centipede that crawled away from one of the tree branches. "This whole place gives my the creeps" Kurama muttered under his breath.

The examiner arrived, and stared at the genin assembled before her. "I know her" Sasuke said. "Oh? Who is she?" Naruto asked, "According to my friend Shisui, that's lady Anko"

"Come to think of it...I've heard dad mention her a few times before" Kurama commented . Their conversation was broke up when Anko shouted "Welcome to the second part of the Chunin exams!", she then took out what seemed to be a form of sorts and showed it to everyone. "What's that?" asked one of the genin

"Oh this? This is just a standard consent from, which you all have to read through carefully and sign." Anko explained. "What for?" Naruto spoke up

"Some of you...may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk...otherwise it'd be my responsibility" Anko explained further, she then told everyone that the objective of this test was survival. But that was not all, she showed the genin two scrolls, one blue with a white outline and another with white and a blue outline. She explained that these were also their objectives, the white one was a heaven scroll and the blue one was an earth scroll, each team would be assigned a different scroll. The teams would have to retrieve the opposite scroll from another team that has them and to make it to a tower that was in the center of the forest...all in five days.

The time limit shocked everyone as many thought that it wouldn't be enough, including team 7. Regardless, the genin went ahead and signed the consent forms.

"You ready for this guys?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! You bet!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, Kurama snickered and spoke "Heh...like you had to ask"

"Everything we do now...all counts for weather or not we can achieve our goals, for me a Captain in the Uchiha police force" Sasuke said. "For me to be on the Kage's Anbu squad"

"And for me to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted. "That's the spirit!" Sasuke nodded as he glanced at the time, the team collected their scroll and went to gate 10. "The test...starts...NOW!" Anko said as the Chunin guarding the gates cut the chains, they fell down and they pushed the gates open.

The team entered the forest, once inside...Naruto went for a bathroom break. When he came back, Sasuke and Kurama immediately noticed that this wasn't Naruto...all his equipment was to the left which was wrong, Naruto was right handed.

"Ok guys I'm done, let's go!"

"You're an idiot" Sasuke smirks "Your transformation jutsu is worse than his" He continues. Then Kurama gets a thought in his head "What've you done to him?! If you hurt him i swear!"

'Naruto' disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and in his place stood a ninja in white spandex and a breather mask. But before he could say anything, Kurama teleported behind him and knocked him out before searching him...but finding nothing.

"He's empty" Kurama said and Sasuke nodded. At that moment the real Naruto emerged from the bushes from the left, "Sorry guys...got lost" he chuckled and the other two just grinned.

Team 7 just moved on and stopped by to rest. They were tired as hell, hours moving on foot and not one enemy in sight, but that was when it happened. A huge torrent of wind came right at them, blowing Naruto t the far end of the forest whilst Kurama dug into the ground and held his position and Sasuke just grabbed on to a tree and held himself there.

When the wind stopped rushing at them, Kurama and Sasuke came face to face with a woman with long hair and a straw pointed hat. Sasuke recognized her as one of the genin he saw earlier, the one from the grass village. She smiled creepily and flashed out her earth scroll and said "You'd love to get your hands on my earth scroll wouldn't you? I'd go nicely with that heaven scroll of yours...".

"Well then..."She continued as she did the most creepiest thing imaginable, she wrapped her long tongue around her scroll and basically ate it, causing Kurama and Sasuke tp tense. "When this is all over...one of us will have both scrolls, and the other ill be dead", she hissed as she brought down her lower left eyelid.

This action put both Kurama and Sasuke into a genjutsu of sorts. They both felt their bodies being slashed with Kunais and on top of that, their foreheads were pierced with them.

Kurama and Sasuke shivered and were basically paralyzed with fear, when something happened inside Kurama, he felt his chakra surging and his blood became cold for a brief second. His eye slits became narrower and his canine teeth became a little longer and he was no longer paralyzed or shivering for the matter,

"Ha...Haha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama laughed, his voice was now deeper than usual. He gave the grass nin a foxy grin and said "You can't paralyze me...It looks like i'm immune to genjutsu, and one more thing" Kurama said

"And what's that" The grass nin asked. "As long as i have my dream to become a Kage Anbu...I WILL NEVER DIE! And...I WONT LET ANYONE STAND IN MY WAY...so...I'LL KILL YOU!"

His grin became darker as he felt his blood rushing through all parts of his body, he felt himself become more violent and bloodthirsty. He didn't know what was up with the bloodthirsty part but he unknowingly licked his outer lip. Sasuke just stared at his friend, unable to move, he then thought of something "He's right...i can't give up!' he activated his Sharingan, snapping himself out of the Genjutsu as well.

"What?! That's impossible!" Shouted the grass nin as she backed up. "Define impossible" Sasuke smirked as he glared evilly at the grass nin, smirking as well.

He extended his right arm and lightning began surging through it until his chakra was visible and made a chirping sound. "Run" Kurama chuckled menacingly.

"Run where?" called a voice from the trees, the grass nin glared in shock towards the tree branches and found a 12 year old boy that reassembled the red-headed one in front of him, except he was blonde. He was covered in some sort of goo and he got prepared to fight "You're gonna pay for making that giant snake eat me!"

The blonde made a plus sign with the two fingers of both hands and shouted "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!". The whole forest was filled with Naruto clones, the grass nin was officially screwed.

"Heh...perfect timing little one" Kurama snickered, "Well what can i say...i was busy" Naruto smirked noting at the difference in his brother's voice. "Let's do this... _ **team 7 style!**_ " Naruto exclaimed as his clones rushed in for the kill, the grass nin stumbled and ran right into a naruto clone...a few clones began to beat the ninja up and letting another few kick him up into the air, where the rest just beat him up with punches and kicks. Before kicking him down down onto the ground.

"My turn..." Kurama smiled evilly as he performed hand seals "FIRE STYLE! FLAME BOMBS!". He took a deep breath and blew out a raging fire ball which exploded when it was near the grass ninja, throwing her backwards into a tree.

"Sasuke..." Kurama said. Yeah...i gottchya" Sasuke smirked as he threw shurkien that had threading attached to them, the grass nin tried to evade but was caught. He then caught the cables with his mouth and performed the had signs for a special jutsu that Shisui had taught him "FIRE STYLE! GREAT DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

The threads caught on fire which sped towards the grass ninja, the flames then turned into flaming orange and black dragons and hit the grass nin causing her to scream out loud "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!".

The earth scroll the nin had rolled towards the three genin. "All right! An earth scroll!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped for joy, he picked it up and put it next to the heaven scroll in his back pouch

"Should i tell him where that's been" Kurama whispered to Sasuke, who grinned "Heh...don't" He replied, as all three genin just stood by and watched their victory, from afar.

* * *

**_A/N: He guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i wanted to thank all of you for getting me all of these reads and for making this my most successful story to date yet. i would really appreciate if you'd leave a review so i know you want more chapters, so yeah what did you think? BTW for those of you who realised this, yes it's me from Fanfic i'm just transferring my story here._**

**_For those new just let me know if you want to see more chapters_ **


End file.
